


Attack on Titan (A New Perspective)

by ChocolatePanther7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Canon Universe, Character Death, Gen, Psychological Drama, Will add more tags further in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePanther7/pseuds/ChocolatePanther7
Summary: This story follows the main plot of Attack on Titan but from the perspective of an OC i made Keflar D'trich. There will be some changes to the original story but, for the most part it will stick to Canon. This is my first story by the way, so feel free to give some constructive criticism about it.





	1. Chapter 1 (Caught)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so feel free to comment constructive criticism. Once again since this is my first fanfic my writing isn't the best so some characters are OOC. Thank you and enjoy.

Keflar slowly opened his eyes to the risen sun as he awoke. “Uhh, great, slept in” Keflar said as he pushed the old blanket he found off of him and stood up stretching his muscles, looking around the alleyway he had slept in. “Okay, what to do first?” Keflar pushes the blanket into a bag he has and grabs a small bit of stale bread from the bag as well and shoves it into his mouth. He then starts walking out onto the busy streets of Karanese District to meet up with some friends. ‘We’ve been doing fairly well for ourselves recently, we can nearly afford a place of our own’ Keflar thought. As he walked down the street getting close to his friends meeting place he spotted a Merchant with a large load of goods looking pretty unprotected. ‘Damn, if we could get our hands on just some of that cash from that load we’ll have enough to sleep with a roof over our heads’ Keflar thought ‘gotta tell the gang about that’. With that he pushed forwards toward the meeting place with renewed speed.  
He got to the beginning of an alleyway which he then entered. “Oh hey Keflar” Kimo said. “Hey” Keflar replied. “You sure took your time” Fina said. “Oh put a sock in it Fina, I slept in, okay” Keflar grumbled. “Geez, stop grumbling” Fina said. “I only grumble when you’re around Fina” said Keflar. ”Oof, Keflar got you there Fina” Noah said. “Shut up” Fina said a bit embarrassed. “Okay put all that aside for a minute; i found what looks to be a promising target”. “Oooh what is it, how much Keflar?”Riley said “Merchant, dropping lots of goods at a shop looked expensive, 1000 maybe 2000, None the less enough to get us a place.” “Nice work Keflar” “Oh it was nothing Kimo i just passed it on the way here” “Well i think this is too good an opportunity to pass up” said Kimo. “We’re almost there i can feel it we’ll be able to have a roof soon guys”. “Damn right Riley” “Well what are we waiting for let’s get this”. With that the five headed out.  
They were soon at the location of the Merchant and his cart finishing up the delivery. “Is that the one Keflar” “Yeah, it is”. “Okay we all know our rolls, let’s go” Kimo said. “Right” The remaining 4 said and split off to their own rolls. Keflar and Riley were on a rooftop overlooking the cart as it started moving. Fina and Noah were moving in front of the cart carrying some sticks; at the right moment right in front of the cart they dropped the sticks. “Ah, Fina come on stop being so clumsy, oh I’m so sorry, we’ll pick this up immediately” Noah said to the merchant. “Ah whatever just hurry it up, I’m busy” “Yes we will” Noah said as he went to help Fina. Kimo was looking at the situation from the corner of a house. ‘Keflar was right only 3 people on the wagon, seems easy enough’ Kimo thought. He then nodded at Keflar and Riley to continue the OP. “There’s the signal, Keflar let’s go” “Yeah”. With that the two of them jumped down onto the cart.  
Riley grabbed a stack of cash and jumped out the back of the cart with Keflar soon behind running with another swath of cash with him. One of the merchants yelled out at them telling them to stop. “Hah do they really think we’re going to stop” Riley said between breaths. “Yeah wasting their damn time” Keflar said. Less than 10 seconds after they jumped the wagon some nearby MP’s came running out to see what was happening. “Shit MP’s are here, didn’t realize they were so close, what was Kimo doing” Keflar said annoyed “Well what do we do Keflar, Point E is close by, but that is for if one person is getting chased”. “Only one thing to do I’ll lead them to point E you meet me their and take the cash out of my hands”. “Damn, guess it’s the only thing to do now see you later Keflar.” With that Keflar grabbed the cash Riley was holding and ran away with both MP’s following him.

Keflar was beginning to run out of breath and the MP’s were catching up ‘have to buy more time for Riley to get to point E’. Keflar thought ‘No i should of bought enough time just a few more minutes then I’ll get there’ and with that thought Keflar pushed on to point E. Meanwhile Fina, Noah and Kimo were talking about what to do. “Damn what the hell, the MP’s chased Keflar where is he” Noah Exclaimed “He’s probably going to point E to meet back up with Riley to get the cash out of there” Kimo replied. “How, how can you be so calm about this Kimo, it’s your fault this happened clearly you didn’t look around and check our surroundings well enough. And now... And now the whole operation is done for” Fina Angrily shouted at Kimo while grabbing the collar of his shirt. Kimo grabbed Fina’s arm pulling it away from him “Yes, i didn’t look around well enough and now this happened, we all got overconfident, but now that it’s like this we have to improvise. Okay” “Fine” Fina said.  
Keflar rounded a corner ‘okay just up here then i dump the cash and get onto the rooftops’ He thought. Keflar ran right past a shadowy corner of a building where he saw Riley hiding, he chucked the cash just in front of him which Riley quickly picked up and Keflar continued to run. The MP’s rounded the corner and saw Keflar as he ran down the alleyway. “Damn this kid’s fast” One MP said “We had better get compensation for it” the other said. Keflar got to a dead end where you can climb up onto the roofs and get away but as he was climbing his fatigue got the better of him and he lost his grip just as he was about to make it over. The MP’s rounded the bend to see him lying on the ground trying to get up. Keflar tried to run when he saw the MP’s but they grabbed him and held him back. Keflar felt them grab his wrists and cuff them. “Where’s the cash you stole boy, come on cough it up”. One of the MP’s kicked him in the gut. Seeing as he didn’t have the cash on him the MP’s swore and brought him back to the station to lock him up.  
A Month later Keflar had a simple trial where he was found guilty and one day a few prison guards came up to his cell. “Huh what’s going on” Keflar asked. “Your coming with us that’s all” One of the MP’s said. “Going where, you could be more specific you know” “Cadet Corps”. The MP said. “Huh you could make better jokes im a criminal”. “New law certain young criminals such as yourself are being forced into the military to help fill up some ranks in the Survey Corps” .The MP’s opened his cell door cuffed him and led him out. When Keflar was outside he was led to a wagon which had some others such as him. There were ten criminal’s including himself in the wagon cuffed with a few MP’s guarding them. They set off on their way to the Cadet Corps southern base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update this once a week on Monday Australian time, though knowing me i will probably fail at that so don't expect too much consistency from me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 (Laugh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter i a bit shorter but i didn't know what else to add to it.

Once they at the training camp along with the rest of the cadets, they all had to line up in the courtyard. The Instructor Keith Shadis started yelling at them all ‘trying to break all the normal kids here but that wont work on me’ Keflar thought. The instructor yelled at this blond head from Shiganshina, Armin Arlelt he thought it was. The instructor moved on to a few others one of them was from Karanese District like himself, but she would’ve lived a good life unlike him. He despised people who ignored all the people suffering and starving just because they hadn’t experienced it. The next one of note was a boy called Jean who literally just admitted to being a coward in front of the instructor’s face, what happened next was barely a surprise to Keflar as the Shadis head butted Jean, which Keflar sniggered at. The boy next to Jean responded to the instructor by actually sounding like he meant what he said about giving his life to the king. Seriously anyone who admires that fat bastard is a moron. Next, ooh this guy, Keflar is never going to forget this. He has the salute backwards; i mean who can get that wrong. Keflar has to hold himself back from face palming as the instructor picked him up by his head hauling this Connie guy off the ground. However as the instructor is yelling at Connie something catches his eye to the instructor’s left. Keflar looks to his right and next to him he sees a girl taking a bite of a potato. The instructor drops Connie as everyone seems to be having the same thought ‘what the hell is this girl doing’.   
Keflar gets past the immediate shock of seeing this and it seems the instructor has too as he said “What the hell are you doing”. The girl doesn’t even seem to realise that he’s talking to her until the instructor literally gets in her face shouting at her. “You I’m talking to you who the hell are you!” The is visibly frightened before swallowing the bite of potato then snapping a salute “Sasha Braus from dauper south side of wall rose!” “Sasha Braus, what is it that you are holding in your right hand” the instructor said in a calm tone. “A steamed potato sir, i found one lying in the kitchen so i took it” Sasha said in pure nonchalance. “You stole it” Both of the instructor and Sasha were in just such calm tones as this was happening, it was causing Keflar to try not to crack his rib from stopping himself from laughing at this scene. No one else seemed to find this scene as funny as Keflar did. “Why... Why are you eating a potato now” the instructor said. “Potato’s are best eaten warm, and i decided it would be a waste to let it go cold so i elected to eat it now”. “That reasoning is beyond me”, oh god Instructor Shadis looks so confused. “Are you asking me why people eat potato’s sir”? Everyone is just shocked at this idiot, how does she not get what’s going on. Sasha then has a look of realization and she breaks of 1/5th of the potato then hands it to the instructor “tch, you can half if you like sir”. ‘Half...HALF! That was barely a 1/5th’.The instructor has a look of shock on his face “Half?” At this point Keflar couldn’t hold in his laughter and he burst into laughter, “Half, Half, that was barely a fifth! And that face. AHAHAHHAHAHA!” Keflar clutches his chest trying to quell his laughter; he then drops to his knees still laughing his heart out. The instructor looks over in annoyance. “Oi shut the fuck up” Keflar tries to do as the instructor said but the whole image of potato girl comes in his head and he bursts out laughing again. The instructor was pissed off at this moment and strode towards Keflar. “I swear to god if you don’t shut your trap this instant i will make you regret ever being born” the instructor threatened. “I’m...sorry...sir...i just... can’t...too funny. Keflar managed to get out between laughs. “I order you to stop laughing and tell me who the hell you are” Instructor Shadis said while picking Keflar up by his hair. Being picked up by his hair had seemed to stop Keflar from laughing. “Keflar D’trich from Karanese District, sir!” “Keflar D’trich, you and Sasha Braus will be running until you drop, do you understand!” Instructor Shadis said. “Yes sir” Keflar said with a groan “and only the first day too”. Just as Keflar and Sasha were leaving too run the instructor said “Oh and both of you miss dinner”. “HuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuH”!? Sasha exclaimed. “Go! Start running” Instructor Shadis said.  
A few hours later Keflar and Sasha were still running. ‘It’s been five hours i want to stop, i can barely run anymore’ Keflar thought. He was stumbling barely able to keep upright anymore ‘i would’ve skipped this by now if the instructor didn’t keep coming and checking on us, please god, have mercy’ As Keflar thought that he stumbled and fell to the ground his eyes closing and the thing he saw and heard was Sasha turning around screeching in shock, turning around and picking him up. Then he fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 (Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others it was a bit hard to write some of the characters and how they would react to the things in this chapter. Nonetheless enjoy.

Keflar woke with his legs in completely in pain, as he looked around he saw that he was in the dorms. “Huh, didn’t i collapse on the ground?” “You did”. Keflar looked to his right and saw the bald headed kid Connie leaning down from the bunk above. “Potato girl carried you here before she fainted. Seriously what kind of idiotic move was that laughing in front of the instructor”? Connie said “Well at least i didn’t get the salute wrong, you have know right to be calling me an idiot, Idiot”. Keflar responded “Hey don’t go calling me an idiot! Why does everyone call me that?” Connie said “Uh maybe, it could be because you are one, i dunno though” Keflar said sarcastically. At that moment as Connie was about to respond one of the Instructor’s came bursting through the door. “Everyone get up now! We have Breakfast be ready in uniform in 10 minutes!” Cadets started shooting out of their beds at this fumbling around trying to get ready. The cadets that were still struggling to get up the instructor walked up to them tore the sheets off of them and pulled them out of bed. Keflar fumbled with his uniform, not used to having so many pieces of clothing to wear. However none the less he did get out earlier than most and made his way to the Mess Hall.  
Now at the Mess hall there were a few other cadets but most of them were finishing getting ready at the dorms. Keflar lined up to get the food the Mess was handing out, and sat down at a table. After a minute or 2 of waiting, most of the cadets were ready and in the Mess all sitting down eating. Keflar heard someone sitting next to him so he looked to his left to see Sasha there. “Uh hey” Sasha said “Hey” Keflar replied. “Um... so are you okay, you passed out yesterday while we were running?” Sasha asked. “Yeah, I’m fine, I slept well. Thanks for carrying me to my dorm” “Oh, no problem”. The conversation died after that the two of them not being able to say anything that wasn’t awkward. This lasted for about a minute until a Short girl with black hair and pigtails came up to them. “Hey, you’re Keflar D’trich, right” the girl said. “Yeah that’s me what about it” Keflar replied. “Well you know we both come from Karanese district so i was just wondering where in Karanese you came from. Oh I’m Mina Carolina by the way, nice to meet you” Mina said happily. “Mina huh, Do you know Old Man Roberts Bakery?” “Oh yeah, you come from there.” Mina replied to Keflars’s question. “Well” Keflar continued “I come from the alleyway closest to that, the one where people dump their trash.”Keflar said “You mean the houses at the end of the alleyway, right?” Mina said “Nope, been living there like that since i was 7” Keflar replied “Scraps of bread was the most common meal if we were lucky a loaf of stale bread”. Sasha looks at Keflar with pity and looks down out of shame and Mina looked down. “I’m sorry Keflar” Mina said “I didn’t mean to”. Keflar stood up “Yeah well most people turn a blind eye to the people suffering since it doesn’t affect them”. With that said Keflar pushed his leftover food to Sasha and walked out of the mess.  
Keflar walked to the training fields where the practice ODM harnesses were set up ‘so that’s what we’ll be doing today’ Keflar thought. He continued to the edge of the courtyard where he sat down thinking. ‘I wonder how Kimo, Riley, Fina and Noah are doing. Been a month since i last saw them, hopefully they have a roof over their heads and have been able to make a proper living.’ As Keflar was pondering these things Mina and Sasha were on the other side of the courtyard looking over at Keflar. “I feel really bad for bringing that up i doubt it’s been really the best bit of his life” Mina said. “Yeah, i can’t believe people can survive like that” Sasha replied. “I heard a lot of people in those situations were forced to turn to crime to survive, there were a few well known gangs of thugs in Karanese” Mina said. “Do you think Keflar was in one of them?” Sasha replied. “Well, he might be, let’s not tell anyone else. I doubt he would want this to spread.”Mina said “Yeah, let’s do that Mina”. Mina and Sasha then walked off to do something else.   
The Instructor’s had gathered the cadets in front of the ODM training harnesses and Instructor Shadis was yelling at the cadets telling them what to do. Soon Keflar’s turn had come and he was strapped into the harness and lifted up. ‘Damn, this is hard to balance in I’m constantly wobbling’. Keflar starts tipping forward before managing to hold upright steadily after a minute of trying to get it right. Then he was let down, Marked off and graded then walked over to the other side of the courtyard where they could mill around till’ everyone was done. Keflar leaned on one of the walls watching the others do the test. There were quite a few skilled people around even the MP Coward Jean, which annoyed Keflar a bit. “Would’ve loved to see head but boy failing the MP’s bloody coward.”Keflar said unintentionally out load. “Uh Keflar, you okay” Mina said coming up from behind him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t i be?”Keflar replied nonchalantly “You... You’ve suffered more than most people here haven’t you? So if you need anything you come ask me. Okay.” “I can look after myself plenty fine if you haven’t guessed by now. So i don’t need help. I wouldn’t be here today if i did” Keflar replied to Mina. “You had to steal to survive, didn’t you?” Mina questioned “Yep” “You how do you keep going even when your on the brink of death” Mina asked “I don’t know myself, i just keep going do what i can, to survive, to enjoy live to it’s fullest. Well anyway be grateful for what you have cause’ you never know when it might go. And by the way try to enjoy life to its fullest, it’s one of the only ways to survive in this cruel world, do what you want, don’t let others tell you what to do, just live how you want. Because you have a choice, you can choose the life you want. Just don’t end up like me, okay.” Keflar replied. “How did you get to where you are now Keflar” “Huh, Why do you want to know” “Well i just thought it would, i don’t know be easier to understand you if i knew. Sorry, you wouldn’t want to talk about it.” “It’s fine. Well my parents died when i was seven, had to live by myself for a bit there. No orphanage would take me in as my parents borrowed some cash from some shady people. We weren’t well off you see. And the orphanages didn’t want trouble, so no go there. So i had to start working on paying off the debt i owed. I doubt i would have survived if it wasn’t for Kimo, Fina, Riley and Noah. They were my best friends at the time though they were my only friends. We 5 joined together to form a gang of sorts. We stole from merchants mostly getting alcohol and sold it on the black market or just getting their straight up cash. Sold off the debt started saving up for a house, hoped to make a proper living. Though on the last mission i got caught and sent here. Don’t know what happened to the other four. Well anyways see ya.” With that Keflar walked away the training over for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 (Training)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but iv'e been struggling a bit and not feeling too well recently. So i hope you understand. Enjoy.

At the end of the Second day, dinner came round, some trainees failed and left and some passed excellently and others barely passed. Well anyhow he’s still here Keflar thought as he looked down at his soup and bread. Most trainees looked at the food with disgust, but for him. This was practically a godsend. No more scavenging for leftover food, he had hot food right in front of him. That was good enough for Keflar. Dinner ended and they went to bed. The next day a cadet from Shiganshina passed on faulty equipment, which was quite impressive to say nonetheless. Over the next month Keflar became good friends with Sasha, Mina, Ymir and Thomas. Training for the month consisted of lots of lessons about ODM gear, physical training and some of the very basic stuff. After this month finished we finally got to use ODM gear for the first time. Our top student in the ODM training rig went first, Mikasa Ackerman. She shot through the trees even the instructors were shocked at how she moved so well for her first time. She was incredibly skilled Keflar thought, Number one position for sure. It was now time for him to try ODM gear. He then fired his hooks out onto the nearest tree and launched himself up into the air moving along the course, shown by smoke signals that he followed. A Smoke signal appeared on his far left. He shot a hook into a tree as he swung by it trying to do a maneuver that relied on momentum to turn, although the maneuver had worked it was stiff and used too much gas. Keflar moved toward the last smoke signal and landed. Mina came up and congratulated him. “That was really good Keflar you are really skilled” Mina said. “Yeah, i guess; though i was too stiff and used too much gas i can improve”. Keflar replied. “Don’t compare yourself to Mikasa; she’s on a whole other level. Even the instructors are shocked.”Mina said. “Yeah, thanks Mina.” Keflar said as a smile crept onto his lips. “Hey, Keflar; you seen where Krista is?” Ymir asked from behind him. “Huh, no i haven’t. Though I’m pretty sure she went before me.” Keflar replied. “Ymir, what are you doing” Krista asked walking over. “I was trying to find you.” Ymir replied. “Oh i was just helping some people after the training. Some of them were wounded.” Krista Replied. “That’s my Krista; marry me once training is over.” Ymir Joked. After the last cadet finished and was marked. They all moved to the Mess Hall for lunch.  
Keflar, Mina, Thomas and Sasha walked into line to get the food. As they were doing so Thomas spoke up. “So you two got really good marks for the ODM gear didn’t you” Thomas said gesturing toward Keflar and Sasha. “Yeah, though Sasha got higher than me at it.” Keflar replied. “It was kind of scary using the gear for the first time. But it was easier than i expected.”Sasha said. “Easy, you say.” Thomas asks. “Hey! I said easier. Not Easy.”Sasha replied quickly. “I mean i knew it would be hard to use ODM gear, but that was really hard. Way harder than expected.”Mina said. “Yeah, how hard did you think it was Keflar?” Thomas said. “It was hard, i could do it quite well, but if i didn’t have some experience from growing up on the streets i would’ve come probably around average.”Keflar replied. “No, i think you have some natural talent you would’ve been above average at least.” Mina said “Maybe i guess.” Keflar said. Keflar slid his bowl along as a chef poured some soup and another handed out a bit of bread. The four walked over to an empty table and sat down, Sasha gulping down the food faster than humanly possible.  
As dinner was finishing up some people were finishing the soup and others were leisurely talking. As Eren and Jean were about to get into another fight, the door slammed open with Keith Shadis walking in. “Everyone get up now!”Instructor Shadis yelled “The plans have changed were going for a run. Everyone assemble yourselves and line up at the parade ground in five minutes!” The cadets looked at Shadis with shock for a few seconds before everyone started stumbling around, moving toward the exit. Keflar ran out followed by the other three as they made their way to line up. Keflar lined up in his platoon along with Sasha, Mina, Thomas, Eren, Bertholdt and 25 more. The cadets could see their equipment all packed and ready for them to pick up. Instructor Shadis yelled out the instructions, and soon they all had their running gear on their backs led by an instructor running along the designated path. As the platoon was running through the forest the instructor with them was busy grading them. Sasha Braus, she has some of the best stamina out of the trainees the likes which could only be matched by Reiner and Mikasa. Though her obsession with food has been quite a problem even only in one month she has multiple offensives of stealing food. She also shows promise with the ODM gear. Mina Carolina, She is only of average skill maybe above however her attitude and personality helps keep the other cadets’ morale high. Thomas Wagner, average in every regard except his leadership capability, which he shows some potential in. Eren Jaeger, Shows potential in skill demonstrated when he balanced for a few seconds on damaged gear. Though his hot headed nature means he rarely thinks things through, but he does show the most determination of anyone here. Bertholdt Hoover, excels in every area so far though lacks decisiveness. Keflar D’trich, considering his past, he has shown excellent behavior. He is exceptional in agility and his awareness of his surrounding. He shows potential in other areas; however his past seems to have already shaped him. Meaning he might not unlock that potential. Finishing up the last of the reports the instructor put his clipboard away, and the cadets kept running.  
A few hours later the cadets finished their run, as they walked back into the parade ground. “Whew, that was tiring. How about you guys” Thomas said as he opened his canteen. “Wiped, that was nothing like the stuff I’ve done before” Eren replied. “Oh really, I couldn’t of have guessed that military training was harder than than house work.” Ymir said sarcastically “Seriously, what did you expect it to be”. “Hey, stop that Ymir. That’s just natural; none of us have done anything like this before” Christa said scolding Ymir. “Fine, I’ll do it just for you Christa” Ymir teased. “Hey what are you doing Keflar, get up” Mina said. “Why, I’m too tired” Keflar said panting. “It’s bad too lay down after strenuous exercise” Mina said. “She’s right Keflar, get up, you aren’t doing yourself any favors” Sasha said. “Can’t be bothered, my legs hurt too much”. “Dude, you seriously need to improve on your stamina” Eren said after gulping down some water. “Ok”. “Uh I’ve had enough of this” Ymir said walking up and kicking in his side. “Get up” Ymir said sternly. “Gah, what was that for!” Keflar exclaimed. “For being an annoying whining brat”. “Rude”. As Ymir was about to kick him again the last group came in with Armin looking like he was about to faint. Instructor Shadis walked to the front of the parade ground and ordered all cadets to assemble. Which they did quickly Instructor Shadis then dismissed them for bed. The cadets all saluted with a “sir” before wandering off to the barracks. Keflar, like most cadets walked in and immediately got into bed exhausted. “Hey, how did you do with the running Keflar” Connie said as he climbed up to his bunk. “Ugh, take a guess. Now could you be quiet I’m trying to go to sleep. I'm spent." And Keflar fell into into sleep practically immediately.


End file.
